The Truth Always Comes Out Anyway
by caitlynmary
Summary: ONESHOT. Its any normal night at the bar with the gang. Friday nights. Karaoke night. What would happen if Lindsay sang a certain song to Danny? Set after Danny sleeps with Rikki. DANTANA.


**Summary;**** Its any normal night at the bar with the gang. Friday nights. Karaoke night. What would happen if Lindsay sang a certain song to Danny? Set after Danny sleeps with Rikki. **

**Disclaimer;**** I don't own anything. If I did then Danny and Lindsay would be married with kids by now. Oh, and there definitely would have been NO RIKKI. UGH.**

**A/N; **** This is my first CSI: NY fanfic. So please be niceish. If you don't like it all you have to simply say is it could be better. Bold writing is authors notes. Bold italic writing is memories. Italics are songs. All those settings apply unless otherwise noted by meee :} oh and I don't have a beta. So if you wanna be my beta then just pm me on here. **

"Come on Linds, just come with us!" Stella insisted. She knew Lindsay was going through some rough times since her and Danny weren't on speaking terms.

"I don't know. Danny will be there. It will be awkward." She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Just ignore him. Its just a little drinking and maybe some karaoke." She laughed a little and smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll come but there is no way I am doing karaoke." She shook her head and walked out of the break room.

After Lindsay's shift she went home to get ready to go out with Stella and the rest of the team. She was really dreading seeing Danny. She had seem him every day in work but somehow outside of work was going to be different. She didn't really want to have to face him but she knew she had to do it sometimes. Her only other option was becoming a hermit and basically only going to work and then straight home. She definitely didn't want to do that. As she got out of the shower she had to figure out what she was going to wear. She raided her dressers finalized that she had no idea what to wear. She found a cute cocktail dress that Stella had just INSISTED she buy when they went shopping a couple weeks ago. She dried her hair and ran a flat iron through it. She added some final touches before grabbing her clutch purse and her jacket.

She made her way down the streets of New York. She loved New York a lot, but sometimes she wished that she was back in Montana, seeing her parents and her brothers. She really did miss it. But she knew if she had ever went back, she wouldn't come back to New York, her parents would talk her into staying and the next thing she knew all her stuff would be back in Montana. She walked into the club that she was supposed to be meeting everyone and she smiled when she saw the team sitting at their usual corner table. She walked up to them and stood between Stella and Flack.

"You guys couldn't even save me a seat?" She said looking around the table and seeing that the only seat open was next to Danny.

Danny was a little hurt at this comment. He knew that Lindsay wasn't very happy with him but was it so bad that she couldn't even stand being by him?

Flack looked over his shoulder at her and pointed to the seat next to Danny. "Sorry Linds, that's what you're stuck with. You should get here earlier next time."

She sighed a little before finally retreating to the empty seat next to Danny. She set her purse down on the chair and took her jacket off before going up to the bar and getting a drink. When she came back she had her drink and she was perfectly fine with sitting next to Danny, as long as a lot of alcohol was consumed.

Karaoke was getting ready to start. Frank, the bar owner, had just announced that anyone who wanted to do it could sign up and pick their song. Lindsay really hoped that Stella wouldn't start insisting again. She knew that she would give in if she had begged her. Lindsay took a gulp of her drink and realized that Danny was staring at her. She looked over at him and gave him the stink eye before turning her attention back to the rest of the team. She really hoped he didn't get too drunk to say something that he would regret or something that would make her think about talking to him again. She really didn't want to start talking to him again. She didn't want to get hurt like that anymore. Everyone knows once a cheater always a cheater. Stella looked over at Lindsay and she knew what she was about to say. Before she could say anything Lindsay put her hand up to shhhh her.

"No, im not getting up there." Lindsay said shaking her head before anything even came out of Stella's mouth.

"Come on Linds, last time me and you were…somewhat good." Stella said letting out a laugh. "Maybe if your by yourself you'll be even better. I've heard you singing before"

"How and where?" She said not believing anything Stella said.

"In the lab. You were doing some DNA testing and you started humming, it was a pretty cool tune so I stayed and before I knew it you were singing. I don't think you realized that you were being watched." Stella laughed.

"Yeah well, next time throw something at me to shut me up."

Stella turned to Flack and Hawkes. "Give her about 2 more drinks and she'll be up there belting one out. I promise." Flack let out a laugh and shook his head.

"So, Monroe, how about another drink?" Flack said pushing one her way. Danny just looked down and shook his head.

Stella was absolutely right. Lindsay had about one and a half more drinks and she was so wasted. Danny didn't like to see her like this. He knew that if they had still been together they wouldn't even be here right now. They'd probably be out to dinner or curled up on the couch watching some sappy love story, or not even watching it at all, just being together. He shook his head and got the memories out of his mind. It was his fault they were like this. He had to go and take his emotion out and sleep with Rikki. He had ruined the best thing that ever happened to him and he knew somehow in his heart she was never going to forgive him. That almost brought tears to his eyes.

Danny looked up once more to see Lindsay walking up to the stage. She turned to Stella and started laughing. He knew she was crazy. They had probably made some sort of bet that said she wouldn't do it. She never lost bets, or pool.

"How much?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Fifty, and I'm gonna loose." She said shaking her head at the laughing Lindsay who was about to go on stage.

Lindsay made her way on the stage and started to talk. "This song, wellllllll" She slurred, "This song is about a boy, who just cheated on me about a week ago." Stella looked over at Danny and mouthed 'sorry.' As the music started Danny started to pay attention to see if there was anything he could do to change her mind about their relationship status.

_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye

Danny sighed. He had missed her so much. His life had changed since she had been out of it. He became someone who just sat around and did nothing. Sulking over someone he had lost. He had thought about her all the time and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop. He looked back up at her and locked eyes with her. Finally seeing the sadness and hurt coming out past the alcohol buzz.

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and than  
Put it down  
'cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

_**She plopped down on his couch in his apartment. He moved and sat next to her pulling her into his arms. She snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso.**_

"_**Danny?" She asked quietly.**_

"_**Yeah baby?" He said running his fingers through her silky hair.**_

"_**We need a song" She said smiling into his chest.**_

"_**A song?" He was confused.**_

"_**Yeah, like in that movie. How the couple had a song that whenever it played it would remind them of each other." She said looking up at him, still hugging into his chest.**_

"_**Hm, a song huh? Which song would that be?"**_

"_**Well I was thinking maybe Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus? I think its such a cute song."**_

"_**Do you have it so I can hear it?" **_

"_**I have it on my phone. Hold on. Don't move" She said raising her eyebrows at him and running to grab her phone out of her purse. When she sat back down on the couch he immediately pulled her into his arms again. She went to her playlist and put on the song, handing the phone to Danny so he could hear it good. He immediately smiled. **_

"_**I think its perfect."**_

__

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say  


He wished he really had the guts to call her. He was such a scaredy cat when it came to this kind of stuff. He really had never been in this situation before. He had never fallen for someone. He had never fallen so hard in his life. Even when he flew about 10 feet off his bike when he was little. He fell hard for Lindsay Monroe. He knew that hardest thing was going to be letting her go.

_  
You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember those simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one that you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye_

Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye

The team was so surprised. They never knew Lindsay was such a great singer. They all wanted to make sure she remembered them when she was famous. She had actually sounded like the artist when she sang that song. Danny was just as surprised. He had heard her sing before but it was never as good as it was just now. He figured she really put her heart into it.

Lindsay wiped the excess tears that were now trailing down her cheeks. Suddenly she didn't feel so wasted. She felt emotionally drained. She walked off stage and immediately to the alley behind the bar. Stella noticed her great escape and grabbed both her and Lindsay's purses and coats off the chairs. She ran after Lindsay and saw her sitting on the steps in the alleyway. She sat down next to her and gave Lindsay her coat, which she immediately wrapped around herself.

"You were really great if that helps any" Stella said trying to help Lindsay feel better. It didn't really help.

She shook her head, "I can't believe I just did that Stell. Oh and by the way you owe me fifty dollars" She said giving her a half smile.

"Lindsay I think you just got some stuff off your chest. I think you've been holding all that in for a while now and you needed to let it out to someone."

She shrugged, "I just wish it could have been you than the whole bar, including Danny." She sighed heavily.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she answered it not even looking to see who it was. "Monroe."

"I remember when we kissed and I'll be damned if that feeling will go away." The voice said.

"Danny?"

"Lindsay where are you?" He said standing in front of the bar hoping she hadn't gotten far.

"Im going home Danny. I've had enough fun for tonight." She said getting up and waving goodbye to Stella. Stella just turned around and went back inside.

"Lindsay you can't go home by yourself. Its Manhattan New York." Danny said, implying that he would take her home.

"Danny, I'm a big girl." She said sighing and starting to get mad.

"Yeah but Lindsay, your drunk. Anyone could pop up out of no where and take advantage of you then and there." Danny said turning the corner to see her walking down the street. "Wait up. I don't care if you talk to me I'm still walking you home." When she stopped walking he sighed relief.

"Thanks" He said catching up to her. She just looked at him and nodded, giving him a small smile.

Lindsay just kept walking towards her apartment. It was around three a.m. She knew that Danny had been right about the whole taking advantage of her thing. She just didn't want to admit it. She hated when he was right. She glanced over him when they were walking. It just so happened that he looked up at the same time. Their eyes met for a quick second before Lindsay looking away and gaining tears in her eyes. She had missed him like crazy, which had been one of the reasons for her song tonight. She needed him to know how much it killed her everyday to miss him, to love him, and most importantly, to be without him. Danny was the first one to speak up when they arrived to her apartment.

"So this is you" He said shuffling his feet around.

She looked over at him and nodded. She knew it was late. She didn't want anything to happen to him on his way home. "You should stay. Its late and something could very well happen to you too." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?" He said jumping at the opportunity. She nodded at him and unlocked her door, waiting for him to follow her in. She closed the door after he came in.

"You have any extra blankets and a pillow?" He asked sitting down on the couch, probably where he'd be residing tonight.

She nodded at him, "In the closet." She knew he knew where they were. She guessed he just wanted to be polite and not just randomly walk into her bedroom. When he walked in he noticed something unusual. She had a picture of the two of them next to her bed on her nightstand. It was of them at the trial, right before they had gotten interrupted by the photographers. He figured she got it from one of the magazines from the people who were there. Shaking his head, he finally decided it meant nothing. That was until he saw it. His shirt was lying at the bottom of her bed, arranged like it had been worn. He shook his head a little to get the images of Lindsay wearing only his shirt to bed out of his head. He walked over to the closet and grabbed the blanket and pillow.

"Find everything okay?" He just held them up and nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to bed. Do you have to be in early tomorrow?"

"No, I go in at 9."

"Yeah me too. Want me to get you up?" He nodded and gave her a small smile.

Lindsay walked into her bedroom and plopped onto her bed. She sighed heavily and started to get undressed. She picked up Danny's shirt that he had left there once and held it to her chest tightly. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of the man who was only one room away from her. She put the shirt on over her head and a pair of old pajama pants. She laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt a little woozy from the alcohol but the effect of it was starting to go away. She tried as hard as she could to close her eyes and fall asleep but it was just not working.

In the middle of the night, both Lindsay and Danny were still awake. Lindsay had been crying all night. It hurt so bad to know that Danny was right through the next door. She wanted to badly to go in there and lay in his arms. That was what her heart was set on doing. Her momma always told her to go with what your heart is set on doing. She slowly climbed out of bed and held the shirt tight to her body. She tiptoed into the next room and saw Danny move a little. She stopped walking in case she stepped on any loud creaks that made any noise. She slowly started walking over towards him and stood over him.

He rolled over on his side and looked up at her. "Montana?"

"I cant sleep" She said sitting on a little piece of the couch that was left by his chest.

He noticed her red puffy eyes and immediately sat up. "Me either. Wanna talk about it?"He said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Danny I just miss you" She said leaning into his chest.

"I miss you too Montana, so much. I was such an idiot for doing what I did"

Lindsay wiped the tears from her face and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Danny can I sleep out here?"

"You can sleep wherever you want Linds, its your house" He said laughing a little.

She smiled at him and laid back into the couch stretching out. He laid back with her and put his arm around her. She immediately snuggled into his chest. He kissed her forehead and she placed a tiny kiss on his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair and she ran hers up and down his chest, making small circles.

She looked up at him after a little and kissed his jaw. She knew it was risky but she couldn't help it. She needed a kiss from him RIGHT now. If She didn't get one she was probably going to die of Danny withdraw. He realized what she was doing and he put a finger under her chin to pull her head up in the direction of his. He leaned in slowly and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. She immediately responded. They kissed for what seemed to be hours, but it only turned out to be a couple minutes. She pulled away slowly, keeping her eyes closed for a minute. When she opened her eyes again, Danny looked deeply into them and whispered the three words he never though he would say to anyone. "I love you Montana."

**A/N;**** So im not sure if I should continue this or not. I have a whole storyline planned out for this but if you all think it should be a ONESHOT then let me know. Please read and review. I think I did an alright job for my first time. Please Please Please give me your feedback.**

**Thanks, **

**Caitlynnn 3**


End file.
